As the global supply of fossil fuels diminishes, the need for non-conventional apparatuses and methods for utilizing alternate fuels increases.
The apparatus and method herein disclosed provides a means for utilization of liquid fuel(s) and/or gaseous fuel(s) and/or pulverized solid fuels for the rapid generation of steam pressure for use in powering any suitable steam operated device as for example a pressure motor of the type suitable for use in mobile equipment or vehicles.